


Post Tenebras Lux

by Yuusana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Kind of Sad but Ends Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Game(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: — Вот, - говорит Промто и кладёт в ладонь Игниса что-то мягкое и квадратное. Он гладит поверхность большим пальцем, чувствуя мягкость вельвета, уступающего месте металлической линии. Это коробка.— Что это? - довольно туповато спрашивает он, пытаясь игнорировать быстро бьющиеся в груди сердце.





	Post Tenebras Lux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Post Tenebras Lux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728465) by [ronsenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsenburg/pseuds/ronsenburg). 



      Всё перестраивается медленно: одно разрушенное здание за день, под светом вновь взошедшего солнца.  
  
      После десяти лет постоянной ночи Игнису сложно вновь приспособиться к цикличности суток. Он может, конечно, улавливать лёгкое изменение уровня света и чувствовать тепло кожей щёк, когда выходит на улицу, но его тело упорно цепляется за распорядок, созданный во тьме. Он просыпается не пойми когда из-за неожиданных порывов продуктивности, стараясь не разбудить распростертого по всей кровати Промпто, чтобы потом вновь уснуть, оперевшись на спинку жёсткого кресла, задолго до обеда. Иногда он просыпается накрытым одной из кожаных курток Гладио, не понимая, сколько прошло времени.  
  
      Время потеряло для всех значение, пока мир во тьме; только Игнис похоже остался в подвешенном состоянии даже сейчас.  
  
      Они получили комнаты в том, что осталось от цитадели: поспешно отстроенной для размещения тех важных специалистов, которые могли бы привести мир обратно к величию. Игнису помещения кажутся слишком стерильными: после стольких лет, проведённых в палатках и дряхлых трейлерах, новизна отталкивает. Он больше предпочитает апартаменты, которые он делил с Промто в Лесталлуме: маленькие, постоянно наполненные звуками и запахами соседей, окружающих их со всех сторон, странно комфортные и тёплые, даже когда солнце уже исчезло. В любом случае, у них теперь нет времени, чтобы ездить туда-сюда между Лесталлумом и столицей. Он и Гладио — что-то вроде оставшийся знати, из-за чего связаны рядом обязанностей. Игнис не знает, какую роль должны играть титулы в новом мире, который они должны создать, но он с удовольствием выполняет любую предложенную работу, потому что она помогает отвлечься.  
  
      Он считает, однако, что его старый опыт мало чем поможет в той роли, которая ему отведена. Времена искусного направления через дипломатические и политические ловушки упрямого юноши в становлении королем прошли. Теперь нет королей, только разбитые и рассыпавшиеся душ, отчаянно нуждающиеся в восстановлении порядка.  
  
      Игнис постоянно в дороге между публичными слушаниями, строительными площадками и перенаселенными городами. Он вежливо улыбается при встрече со всеми, начиная с генералов рухнувших армий и заканчивая маленьким смущённым мальчиком из нифльхеймского лагеря беженцев. Игнис выдавливает лучшую успокаивающую улыбку, когда их представляют, но именно Промто приседает на корточки, отдавая свою камеру мальчику, чтобы тот повозился с ней, пока они разговаривают. Мальчик, судя по его голосу, представляется Игнису таким же, каким был когда-то Промпто: одиноким и неуверенным. Игнис слушает, как он описывает свои мечты о новом доме, и его сердце разбивается раз за разом от мыслей, что такие дети не знают ничего, кроме жизни во тьме и ужасе.  
  
      Итак, восстановление идет довольно медленно. Команда добровольцев под командованием Промто и Талкотта убирает камень за камнем, пока улицы не становятся достаточно открытыми для проезда машин и пока архитекторы и инженеры не смогут приступить к планированию нового города, который восстанет из пепла Инсомнии и, соответственно, линии Люцисов.  
  
      Игнис проводит дни и ночи над длинным столом в одном из больших залов, неоднократно расправляя выдвинутый проект. Градостроительство далеко от его обычного рода занятий; попытка превратить множество линий под подушечками пальцев в связное трёхмерное изображение в сознании — задание, которое оставляет его измученным и разочарованным в собственных силах, заставляет сражаться с полным паники голосом, который напоминает ему, как он был не готов к тому, что пришло после. Он не планировал жить так долго.  
  
— Сейчас четыре утра, — зевает Промто в одну из ночей, когда находит Игниса, всё ещё работающего рано утром и снова абсолютно забывшего понятие времени. Он кладёт ладонь на плечо Игниса. — Мы можем идти?  
  
      Мужчина кивает, смущённый, и позволяет Промто отвести себя наружу, где припаркован автомобиль.  
  
      Он не хочет засыпать на заднем сидении, но равномерное движение автомобиля, мчащегося по недавно очищенным улицам, убаюкивает его. Промто мягко хмыкает со своего водительского места, и Игнис понимает, что его мысли тяжёлые ото сна, который откладывался слишком долго. Он опирается головой о холодное стекло пассажирского сидения и позволяет дремоте поглотить себя.  
  
      Когда он просыпается, автомобиль стоит в тишине.  
  
      Несмотря на последние месяцы солнца и тихих закатов, Игнис всё ещё просыпается при малейших волнениях. Пальцы тянуться к оружию, которого больше нет, чтобы отразить атаку, которой не последует. Он успокаивает себя: слушает ерзующего на водительском сидении Промпто, ожидает нежного ритма его дыхания, которое касается уха Игниса.  
  
— Промто? — осторожно спрашивает он, слыша, как тот испуганно двинулся обратно.  
  
— Прости, — отвечает Промто через мгновение. — Я думал, ты спишь.  
  
— Так и было, — соглашается Игнис и медленно выдыхает. Он заснул в маске и пластиковые накладки неприятно прижимались к носу. Игнис тянется, чтобы снять её, касаясь другой рукой оставшегося глаза. — Мы уже выехали из города?  
  
      Последовала пауза, пока Промто обдумывал ответ, отчего Игнис немного нахмурился, повернув голову в его направлении.  
  
— Нет. Это, эм, старая квартира Нокта, — наконец говорит Промто, тон его голоса почти виноватый. — Должна быть ею, во всяком случае. Тут не так много осталось.  
  
      Из губ Игниса вышел мягкий звук: что-то среднее между искренним удивлением и неожиданной, неизбежной болью.  
  
— Ах, — всё, что он сказал, инстинктивно отвернувшись к окну. Говорить, что он избегал мест и воспоминаний, которые сопровождали их, не совсем корректно, однако он не просил приезжать сюда. Игнис волновался, что вблизи развалин места, которое так сильно напоминало о Ноктисе, он будет чувствовать себя только горько и опустошенно, как тогда, когда они всё потеряли. Здесь была только печаль, конечно, но также было много тёплых воспоминаний: о ночах, проведенных враскорячку на диване с миской ужасного сгоревшего в микроволновой печи попкорна, игнорируя обязанности в пользу взятых напрокат фильма ужасов, а так же, в случае Гладио и Ноктиса, видеоигр. Он помнит бесконечное шествие печенья в печь и из нее, сопровождавшееся укусом эксперта, в который раз говорящего «слишком сладко» или «недостаточно хлопьевое». Все это было будто в другой жизни.  
  
— Мы были здесь довольно давно.  
  
      Промто согласно промычал в ответ.  
  
— Да. Я думал о том, как Нокт пригласил меня к себе впервые. Я супер нервничал.  
  
      Игнис слегка улыбнулся. Конкретные воспоминания исчезали, одно за другим скрываясь в мягком сером, который теперь заменял его зрение, но он всё ещё помнил молодого Промто, колеблющегося на входе в квартиру Ноктиса и нервно кусавшего нижнюю губу. Он был таким юным тогда.  
  
— Я помню. Ты выглядел готовым упасть в обморок с момента, как он открыл дверь.  
  
— Ты не сделал это проще, знаешь ли. Уставился на меня из-за раковины, будто я убил твоего кота или что-то вроде.  
  
— Удивительно, что ты помнишь.  
  
— Ну, да. Уверен, я тогда и влюбился в тебя.  
  
— Разве? — удивился Игнис, вопросительно подняв неповреждённую бровь. — Не думаю, что я сказал хоть слово тебе.  
  
— Тебе не надо было, — смеётся Промто. — Нокт смеялся тогда надо мной еще месяцами.  
  
      Тишина повисла между передними сиденьями машины. Игнис отворачивает лицо обратно к окну. Интересно, как выглядит ландшафт? Неужели тот уличный фонарь, под которым он часто стоял в ожидании Принца, всё ещё стоит? Осталось ли хоть сколько-то деревьев в парке, который был виден из окон квартиры, или отсутствие света заставило их исчезнуть? Игнис пытается вспомнить, как звучала улица, как заходили в подъезд люди, как сигналили машины, как раньше проходила жизнь.  
  
— Хей, могу я у тебя спросить кое-что? — Неожиданно спрашивает Промто, прерывая его мысли. Игнис слышит, как нервно дрожит его голос, перемежаемый звоном браслетов на запястье Промто, которые он крутит в руках.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Окей. Мы должны… — он прерывается, неожиданно выключая мотор и отстёгиваясь. — Мы сначала должны выйти из машины.  
  
      Игнис следует за ним, колеблясь, когда его ноги касаются асфальта.  
  
— Промто?  
  
— О, мужик. Просто доверься на секунду, ладно?  
  
      Он слышит, как Промто обходит машину сзади к пассажирскому сидению, открывает бардачок и перебирает вещи.  
  
— Я определённо планировал это не так, — говорит Промто, и Игнис может слышать звук, которым могли быть пальцы, проходящие через взъерошенные волосы. — Вот, — говорит он и кладёт в ладонь Игниса что-то мягкое и квадратное. Он гладит поверхность большим пальцем, чувствуя мягкость вельвета, уступающего месте металлической линии.  
  
      Это коробка.  
  
— Что это? — как-то глупо спрашивает он, пытаясь игнорировать то, как быстро начало биться сердце в его груди.  
  
— Вопрос? — растерянно отвечает Промто и затем добавляет: — Почему ты хмуришься?  
  
— Я не знал, что ты этого хочешь.  
  
— Ну, да, не было особо много времени поговорить об этом, — говорит Промто, смеясь немного неловко. Игнис помнит, как он потирал затылок во время подобных интонаций. Ему интересно, осталась ли ещё эта привычка. — Но если мы собираемся делать эту «совершенно-новый-мир» штуку, я хочу сделать это правильно. Я хочу сделать это с тобой.  
  
      На мгновение единственным звуком становится слишком громкое сердцебиение Игниса.  
  
      Он когда-то представлял это.  
  
      Лёжа в постели посреди Лесталлума, скользя пальцами по спине Промто и пытаясь почувствовать веснушки, которые, он знал, всегда были там, он думал о том, какой могла бы быть жизнь, если бы судьба не призвала их. Возможно, Промто в итоге переехал бы жить к нему, медленно перенося свои вещи в комнату Игниса: один комплект одежды за раз, потому что « _это ближе к цитадели, чем моя квартира, знаешь? Немного глупо идти весь этот путь до дома, просто чтобы переодеться_ ». Они бы просыпались от чувства мягкого раннего солнечного света, льющегося сквозь шторы в спальне, медленно согревающего поверхность деревянных полов, поэтому когда Промто вывалится из постели и в душ, его жалобы касательно недостатка тепла были бы частичными в лучшем случае. Игнис сделал бы кофе, звук перемалываемого Эбони почти затмевал бы мягкое пение Промто в душе. Потом они бы сидели на балконе, пили кофе и ели какую-то ужасную выпечку, принесённую Промто накануне, слушая пение птиц и смех детей откуда-то снизу, прежде чем встретиться с Гладио и Ноктисом позже в тот же день.  
  
      В конце концов, это были всего лишь мечты, глупые фантазии, созданные, чтобы ночи стали более терпимыми. Тогда будущее было чем-то, что он не мог планировать. Возвращение Ноктиса и финальная битва «за-всё-хорошее-в-Эосе» висели над их головами всё время, неизбежность такого исхода сделала тщетными любые надежды.  
  
      Но они выжили.  
  
      Ноктис  _умер_ , чтобы они могли жить.  
  
      А теперь?  
  
      Ноготь Игниса подцепляет маленький металлический замочек спереди коробки, легко надавливая на него, пока крышка не поднимается, и футляр не открывается в его руках. Его пальцы находят кольцо, устроенное в подкладке из, видимо, шёлка.  
  
      Металл холодит пальцы. Идеально ровный круг отполирован до такого гладкого состояния, что чувствуется странным в его грубых пальцах. Оно чувствуется в простом дизайне: один непрерывный кусочек металла без каких-либо ненужных украшений. Внутри что-то выгравировано, но письмо достаточно мелкое, чтобы Игнис мог разобрать его одними прикосновениями. Он поворачивает кольцо в пальцах.  
  
\--Ты хочешь этого? — тихо спрашивает Промто, когда Игнис не отвечает. — Потому что мы можем притвориться, будто это никогда не происходило, если нет. Мне неважно.  
  
— Что там написано? — спрашивает Игнис вместо ответа.  
  
— О. Эм, — заикается Промто, видимо, его это застаёт врасплох. —  _Post tenebras lux._  
  
      Игнис моргает.  
  
— После мрака — свет?  
  
— Немного глупо, да? — Промто вновь издаёт самоуничижительный смешок. — Я увидел это на фреске в день, когда мы уезжали. Но я думал… я подумал, что неплохо это помнить.  
  
— Ему бы это понравилось, — отвечает Игнис, его пальцы всё ещё скользят по буквам, пока он проворачивает металл.  
  
— Да, — отзывается Промто, и Игнис слышит его мягкую улыбку. — Я немного надеялся, что и тебе тоже.  
  
      В отдалении начинают петь птицы, не обращая внимания на то, что за несколько месяцев до того, как они начали гнездиться в этих зданиях, там было множество демонов ночи.  
  
      Игнис помнит маленького мальчика из Нифльхейма, то, как его смех сливался со смехом Промто, когда они делали селфи.  
  
      Он помнит звук голос Ноктиса, не маленького мальчика, которого он знал, но Короля, когда он стоял на ступеньках дворца, улыбаясь несмотря на судьбу, которую он собирался сознательно исполнить.  
  
       _После мрака — свет._  
  
      Игнис прочищает горло.  
  
— Промто?  
  
— Д-да?  
  
— Я думал, что обычно тот, кто делает предложение, стоит на одном колене.  
  
      В этот раз Промто смеётся, задыхаясь от неожиданности.  
  
      Он нежно берёт кольцо из пальцев Игниса и вместе с этим его руку в свою. За этим следует звук шелеста, когда он, предположительно, опускается на землю.  
  
— Игнис Шиенция, — начинает Промто, всё ещё смеясь на концах собственных слов, — ты выйдешь за меня или что?  
  
      На востоке начинает вставать солнце, освещая нежными лучами город, от чего Игнис едва различает лёгкое свечение. Птицы будто начинают чирикать громче, объявляя пришествие солнца с новообретённым неистовством.  
  
      Игнис улыбается.  
  
— Да.


End file.
